1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to percussion devices and more particularly pertains to a percussive spoon instrument for generating a percussive audio sound for resonation within an individual's mouth cavity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of percussion devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, percussion devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art percussion devices include U.S. Pat. No. Des., 260,655; U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,772; U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,651; U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,361; and U.S. Pat. No. Des., 318,695.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a percussive spoon instrument for generating a percussive audio sound for resonation within an individual's mouth cavity which includes a spoon member having a spoon head positionable proximal to the mouth of the individual, and a hammer assembly coupled to the spoon member and positioned so as to strike a back side of the spoon to generate a percussive audio sound directed into the individual's mouth.
In these respects, the percussive spoon instrument according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of generating a percussive audio sound for resonation within a individual's mouth cavity.